S O U N D S
by Yoichi Akane
Summary: Sesama anggota Dewan Keamanan dilarang berpacaran, itulah peraturan. Namun masihkah hukum itu berlaku untuknya jika pacarnya adalah sang ketua dewan itu sendiri? “Jangan berteriak, atau aku akan menciummu! Hmm…”. AU, NagatoXKonan, My First Fict. RnR? :


**Disclaimer :**

**NARUTO**** itu punyanya ****MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**Yang karakter ceritanya sudah saya pinjam tanpa izin :p**

**Pairs :**

**Pein X Konan**

**Slight, Suigetsu X Karin, Juugo X Karin**

**Warnings :**

**Lime-Lemon, Adult Scene**

**OOC (little)**

**Rate :**

**M**

**-**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**-**

**Happy Reading! **

* * *

**S O U N D S**

**by :**

**Yoichi Akane**

* * *

Langit berwarna oranye kemerahan pertanda senja telah menjelang. Matahari pun telah kembali ke peraduannya. Juga pertanda bahwa jam pelajaran di Konoha Academy sudah lama berakhir. Dan menyisakan mungkin dua makhluk? Yang kini tengah berpatroli menyusuri setiap lorong gedung sekolah yang besar itu.

Hanya berdua.

Dan sebagai anggota anggota Dewan Keamanan, ini tugas yang biasa kan?

Gadis berambut biru itu kini menyusuri lorong di lantai 2 dan memeriksa setiap kelas seorang diri.

Seorang diri.

Tunggu.

Seorang diri? Seharusnya berdua kan? Karena anggota Dewan Keamanan selalu berdua setiap kali bertugas secara bergiliran.

Ya. Sebenarnya dia berdua. Namun temannya yang satu lagi entah dimana batang hidungnya dan meninggalkannya seorang diri disini. Kekasih yang tidak bertanggung jawab.

Hey, tadi kau bilang apa? 'ke-ka-sih'?

Ya, partner patrolinya Kali ini adalah Nagato, kekasihnya sendiri. Memang, sesama anggota Dewan Keamanan dilarang berpacaran. Itu sudah menjadi peraturan yang sudah lama ditetapkan oleh para anggota-anggota terdahulu. Dan ia tahu bahwa ia sudah melanggar peraturan itu dan apabila ketahuan, mungkin akan dikeluarkan oleh ketua dewan. Tetapi apabila pacarnya itu adalah sang ketua dewan itu sendiri, masihkah hukum dan peraturan itu berlaku untuknya? Sepertinya tidak. Dan mereka telah berhasil mengelabui banyak orang untuk menutupi hubungan yang sudah tiga bulan ini mereka jalin.

Ia mulai memijakkan kakinya di anak tangga yang kesepuluh, menuju lantai tiga ketika ia mendengar suara-suara aneh yang cukup mencurigakan dari atas sana. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya sehingga alisnya bertemu. Dengan penasaran ia memijakkan kakinya perlahan di anak tangga ke sebelas hingga terakhir dan melangkah sepelan mungkin dengan hati-hati. Ia tidak mau menimbulkan suara sekecil apapun.

Semakin lama, suara tersebut semakin jelas dan hatinya semakin berdebar. Ia berdiri mematung di salah satu kelas dan ia yakin kalau suara tersebut berasal dari sana.

Dengan nekat dan setelah memantapkan hati, ia mencoba melangkah mendekati pintu kelas tersebut dan mencoba mengintip dari kaca pintu. Alangkah terkejutnya si rambut biru saat melihat 'pemandangan' di dalam sana.

Pemandangan yang tak-la-zim.

"I…itu… Karin-san, anak kelas X-3." Gumamnya.

Gadis berambut biru tersebut melihat Karin tengah terbaring di atas dua buah meja yang disatukan. Kakinya dibiarkannya menggantung ke bawah mempertontonkan pahanya yang putih nan mulus. Seorang pemuda berambut biru muda, yang ia –gadis rambut biru- ketahui bernama Suigetsu dari kelas XI SCIENCE 6 melumat bibir Karin penuh nafsu. Sementara Karin menekan kepala sang pemuda agar ciuman mereka terasa semakin dalam. Sesekali ia mendesah dan memanggil namanya.

"Ah~ Su… Sui…"

"Shhhtt… diamlah Karin…"

"Bagaimana kalau ada anggota Dewan Keamanan yang lewat?" Tanya Karin.

"Mereka sudah pulang. Lagipula siapa yang mau berlama-lama di sekolah?"ujar pria satunya lagi yang berambut keemasan.

"Jadi, Juugo…"

"Ya, hanya ada kita bertiga." Jawab Juugo.

"Hm, baguslah. Ayo lanjutkan! Mmmh~…." Karin melepaskan kaca matanya.

" Baiklah, kalau itu memang maumu hmm…." Juugo pun tak mau kebanyakan bicara. Ia ingin ikut menyumbangkan aksinya.

Juugo melepaskan kemeja seragam Karin yang sudah setengah terbuka dan menarik bra hitam yang dikenakan Karin sehingga terlihatlah dua bukit miliknya yang kini tidak terlindungi oleh apapun. Ia segera menghisap bukit kanannya, menjilat, dan menggigitnya perlahan lalu mengecupnya kuat-kuat. Sementara tanga kanannya meremas-remas bukit satunya lagi.

"Ahh~~… Mmmph…." Karin mendesah di antara ciumannya dengan Suigetsu menikmati hisapan dan remasan Juugo di kedua bukitnya. Suigetsu yang melihat aksi Juugo juga tak mau kalah. Ia menyudahi ciumannya dan beranjak ke leher jenjang milik Karin dan membuat beberapa kissmark di sana.

Suigetsu turun menuju dada bulat –kiri- Karin yang sedang diremas-remas oleh Juugo. Ia ikut menghisapnya daan menggigitnya perlahan. Sementara itu, Karin melenguh dan menggeliat keenakan merasakan sensasi di kedua bukitnya.

Secara bersamaan, Juugo dan Suigetsu melepaskan hisapannya dan Karin merasa kecewa akan hal itu. Namun ia kembali mengerang ketika kedua pemuda itu meraba-raba perutnya, pinggangnya hingga tepian roknya yang ia kenakan di pinggul.

Merasa terganggu, Suigetsu menyibakkan seragam rok mini bermotif kotak-kotak merah dan hitam ke atas dan dengan cepat Juugo melepaskan G-string hitam yang menutupi daerah kewanitaan milik Karin. Dengan cekatan, Suigetsu melepaskan pengait rok Karin dan menurunkannya ke bawah. Karin sudah tidak mengenakan apa-apa lagi. Tubuhnya bertelanjang polos tanpa sehelai benangpun di hadapan kedua seniornya. Suigetsu menyeringai ia melebarkan kedua paha mulus Karin sehingga bagian bawahnya terekspos jelas.

"Kau dulu. Aku yang akan menahan kakinya." Ujar Suigetsu.

"Eh?" Juugo menatapnya bingung.

"Uuh~ lanjutkan…. Siapapun boleh~…. Assshh…." Karin terlihat mendesah dengan tidak sabar. Juugo menyeringai melihat hal itu.

"Hmmp.. baiklah…" Ia membuka resleting celana hitamnya dan….

"Ah~….."

"Uh~… ssshhh…"

"Te…terus.. lanjutkan… jangan berhenti…"

Begitulah kira-kira suara yang terdengar dari dalam ruangan tersebut. Gadis berambut biru itu tidak kuat melihatnya lagi. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya denga kencang dan segera meninggalkan tempat itu secepat ia bisa.

BUGH!

Tanpa sadar ia menabrak seseorang dan kini ia telah terperangkap dalam pelukan orang tersebut.

"Kau kenapa,Konan? Hmm…" Pria berambut oranye itu mengecup lembut dahi gadis tersebut.

"Na.. Nagato? Kupikir kau sudah pulang duluan?" Konan menelusupkan kepalanya ke dada bidang Nagato, mencari kehangatan di sana.

"Hmm? Kau pikir begitu? Aku tidak akan membiarkan pacarku yang cantik ini 'sendirian' di gedung sebesar ini kan?" sahut Nagato dengan penekanan pada kata 'sendirian'. Dan hal itu membuat Konan menjadi merona, ia jadi teringat akan 'pemandangan' yang baru saja ia lihat di salah satu ruang kelas yang ia tidak tahu karena ia langsung kabur begitu saja.

"Mengapa wajahmu memerah?" Nagato mencoba untuk menggoda kekasihnya yang terlihat blushing.

"Ti.. tidak…" Konan melepaskan pelukan Nagato dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"…."

"…."

"…."

"Ano… Nagato…" Konan memulai pembicaraan. Pipinya bersemu merah.

"Ya?" Ia menatap kekasihnya.

"Tadi… itu… di sana…."

"Biarkan saja mereka." Nagato memotong pembicaraan Konan.

"Ta… tapi… kyaaa… mmph!" Nagato menggendong Konan bridal style dan mengunci mulutnya saat gadis itu akan berteriak.

"Jangan berteriak, atau aku akan menciummu! Hmm…" Konan terdiam dan membiarkan Nagato menggendongnya.

Nagato membawa Konan ke salah satu kelas di lantai 5 dan menutup ruangan tersebut rapat-rapat.

"Kalau disini, tidak akan ketahuan seperti mereka. Jadi, tenang saja…" Nagato menurunkan Konan dan menghimpitnya ke tembok. Ia melumat bibirnya hingga gadis itu merosot jatuh terduduk di lantai.

"Na…Nagato… Akh!" Konan mengernyit kesakitan saat Nagato menggigit kecil lehernya dan memberi beberapa tanda kemerahan pada tempat itu.

Nagato kembali melumat bibir gadis itu dan menggigit bibir bawahnya, meminta izin agar lidahnya dibiarkan masuk. Akhirnya Konan pun menyerah dan membiarkan Nagato menyapu langit-langit mulutnya dan mengabsen deretan giginya satu-persatu. Sementara itu tangan Nagato mulai meraba-raba bagian dadanya dan membuka kancing kemejanya satu persatu dan menanggalkannya.

Sambil terus melakukan ciuman yang semakin mengganas, Pemuda itu meraba punggung sang gadis dan melepas pengait bra berwarna biru pastel yang dikenakan oleh kekasihnya sehingga dadanya yang ranum terlihat menggiurkan di matanya.

Nagato melepaskan ciumannya dan memandangi Konan yang sudah bertelanjang dada di hadapannya. Merasa dilihati seperti itu, secara spontan Konan menutupi kedua dadanya dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya dan menunduk, menyembukan rona merah di wajahnya. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia bertelanjang seperti itu di hadapan Nagato.

Melihat hal itu, senyum nakal pun menghiasi wajah Nagato. Ia melepas kemejanya dan menarik Konan yang bertelanjang dada ke dalam pelukannya sehingga bukitnya yang menonjol menempel pada dadanya yang bidang. Wajah Konan semakin memerah karena hal itu dan Nagato semakin mempererat pelukannya. Ia membentangkan kemeja miliknya di belakang Konan.

Dengan lembut, ia membaringkan Konan di atas kemejanya.

"Na…Nagato…"

"Hmmm?" Ia mengecup puting Konan lembut, Konan terkikik kecil karena merasa geli dan berubah menjadi desahan ketika Nagato mulai menghisap dan meremas-remasnnya kencang. Konan meraba-raba bagian celana Nagato dan menarik resletingnya turun. Kemudian gadis berambut biru itu menyusupkan tangannya ke dalam dan meremas pelan Sesuatu yang sudah menegak di sana.

Hal itu membuat Nagato mendesah keenakan dan menginginkan lebih. Lalu ia menurunkan rok mini kotak-kotak yang di kenakan Konan dan melepaskan celana dalam yang berwarna senada dengaan bra-nya.

Konan kaget karena Nagato melakukannya dengan begitu cepat sehingga ia kehilangan kata-kata dan memandangi Nagato yang sedang melepaskan celananya. Sekarang tidak ada yang mengenakan benang sehelai pun di antara mereka.

"Bilang aku kalau kau merasa sakit." Nagato mengecup dahi Konan dan gadis itu hanya mengangguk namun rona merah masih menghiasi wajahnya yang manis.

Dan kini terdengarlah suara-suara seperti yang Konan dengar di salah satu ruangan kelas di lantai tiga. Ya, hanya suaranya saja karena ia tidak berani melihat lebih jauh saat itu. Dan kini ia tahu 'adegan' yang terjadi di antara suara tersebut karena kini ia mengalaminya sendiri.

**~ FIN **~

Akhirnya jadi juga….

My first fict! Mugyaaaaaaa *lari-lari keliling lapangan*

Selama ini saya hanya menjadi seorang reader sejati yang kemudian menjadi tertarik untuk membuat fict.

Mm, soal warna rambut di atas, saya kurang tahu warna rambutnya Juugo dan Suigetsu, bener gak? Hehe…

Yah, cukup disini saja saya mohon kritik dan sarannya untuk hasil yang lebih baik di masa depan yang akan datang -?-

Best Regards,

Yoichi Akane


End file.
